


Rey's Adventure at Victoria Secret

by ThePorcelainDoll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkwardness, Boyfriends, Crack, F/M, I don't like Rose Tico, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Modern Era, No nut november, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Rey Solo, Reylofest, Romance, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Surprise Ending, Surprises, The Author Regrets Nothing, nothing makes sense, victoria secret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePorcelainDoll/pseuds/ThePorcelainDoll
Summary: Rey wants to surprise her boyfriend Kylo with a lingerie..But shes never bought one before...and she has no choice but to walk into Victoria secret and get one herself...This is my first Reylo fic and I wanted to write something stupid gimmie a break





	Rey's Adventure at Victoria Secret

"So how long have you and Ben been together?" Finn asked as he took a sip of his caramel coffee.

Rey blew the steam off her Hazenut frappe "Oh, I'd say about 3 years, so it's pretty serious" They sat inside Starbucks, a place where they could spend money on sugared coffee which isn't even coffee.

 

"Y'know Finn our anniversary is coming...like...tomorrow" Finn takes a huge gulp of coffee "So what are your plans?"

Rey shrugged "I don't know, maybe buy him a shirt, take him out to Mcdonalds, nothing much.." 

 

Just then a loud "REEEEEEEEEE" bursts through the doors, knocking down a few girls.

It was Rose Tico, doing the "Take The L" Fortnight dance. 

 

"WTF Rose!" Rey yelled. Rose continued, still doing the Loser dance, "I overheard you talking about your anniversary and you CANNOT not do something.." 

 

Finn narrowed his brows "WTF Rose! let Rey do what she wants and go!"  "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE MEH FINN BOOTY?" and dances her way out, knocking down the same girls.

"I'm so sorry about that Rey! Rose has been stalking me for months!" But Rey didn't listen to Finn, what if she needed to plan something extra for Kylo? After all it is an important date.

 

 

After Rey got back home she found cutie pie Kylo, her long time boyfriend, sleeping on the couch with a big fat cat on his belly, named Henry.

She smiled and kissed his forehead lightly. 

 

Kylo was more than a lover, he was a friend, a pillar throughout high school and college. A friend that would provide every need and more...

 

"I think I'll surprise you with something a little extra tomorrow night (-; " She gets out her tablet and looks up "How to surprise your man for your anniversary..."

 

Results popped up from her search

_Eat his weewee_

_Do A T Pose_

_Do the Fortnight dance_

_Work in the kitchen_

_Make him a sandwich_

 

WTF Rey thought as she looked through the list until finally she found something more reasonable _Wear a smexy lingerie for him._

However, buying a lingerie online would be a hassle and the shipping would take 3-4 days and Rey was NOT about to pay an extra $10 for it to arrive tomorrow evening.

 

There's only one store in her town that sells lingerie...Rey shuddered at the thought of it...

 

 

After about 10 minutes of driving, Rey finally arrived to the Star Wars Mall. It was the only place that had a specific store that sold lingerie.

 

The only reason Rey didn't want to go it because she hated trying lingerie in public and the fear of accidentally meeting a friend there, wondering why they were buying lingerie. 

She dreaded meeting someone she knew there. She figured "I'll just go grab something and leave"

 

 

She hurried through the doors, wearing her over sized grey jacket and hoodie up, scurrying till she found the Victoria Secret store.

Just as she feared, there was a bunch of people there, looking to buy some underwear and perfumes for themselves and girlfriends.

 

Hunching over, she went to the lingerie section and grabbed something...

Then a hand touched her shoulder

"GAAAHH!" Rey britishly screamed. It was elderly Leia, holding another lingerie 

 

"Rey don't worry it's just me!" She calmed Rey down as she just had a mini heart attack. "Goodness I didn't think you would be so scared.."

"I'm so sorry Leia...what have you got there.." Rey instantly regretted her question.

"Why, it's a little thing I'm going to put on tonight for my beloved Hans" She presents Rey with a white and gold lace lingerie complete with ribbons. 

 

A brief image of Leia in that outfit while seducing Hans made Rey regurgitate a little in her mouth.

 

Rey went to the fitting, with a couple of chosen outfits, and tries each of them on. 

 

The first one was a pink and blue lace lingerie, similar to Leia. She decided no because it was too itchy  _"How do people wear this?"_

The second was a gold and grey polka dot outfit. Unfortunately it was too tight and she had to put it away.

 

The third was a cute black and red lace lingerie with a cute ribbon in the middle of her breasts. _"Perfect!!!"_

 

 

Rey went up to the cash register and saw Poe checking her in "Hello Rey! Good to see you!"

"I didn't know you worked here Poe!"

"Well, I actually own this store now...I won it from a bet with this old geezer"

"Oh cool!!!! What's it like!"

"Oh It's really great! I get to wear all the lingerie I want and show it to Finn (-:  "

 

 

It was finally their anniversary night, Rey puts on her sexy lingerie and waltzes into her bedroom with a blanket around her.

Kylo was already half naked on their bed, playing Roblox.

 

"oooohh Kylo.." She hummed. Kylo ears perked up and sees Rey dropping her blanket.

 

The sexy lingerie hugged Rey in all the right curves, showing her prominent breast and round ass "Happy Anniversary!!"

Kylo just sat there in shock, with no response. 

 

Now Rey was beginning to regret her decision. "You don't like it??"

"n...no...it's just that...I wish you would've saved it for later..." A huge boner emerged from his boxers.

 

Rey raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

 

 

 

 

 

".....It's No Nut November.."


End file.
